


going down

by hanareader



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Biblical AU, Chrollo as Satan, Chrollo as a fallen angel, Dark, Demon Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika as Job, M/M, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanareader/pseuds/hanareader
Summary: Whoever seeks good finds favor, but evil comes to the one who searches for it.Proverbs 11:27





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day came when the members of the court of heaven took their places in the presence of the Lord, and the Adversary, Satan, was there among them. The Lord asked him where he had been. ‘Ranging over the earth’, said the Adversary, ‘from end to end.’ The Lord asked him, ‘Have you considered my servant Job? You will find no one like him on earth, a man of blameless and upright life, who fears God and sets his face against wrongdoing.’ ‘Has not Job good reason to be godfearing?’ answered the Adversary. ‘Have you not hedged him round on every side with your protection, him and his family and all his possessions? Whatever he does you bless, and everywhere his herds have increased beyond measure. But just stretch out your hand and touch all that he has, and see if he will not curse you to your face.’ ‘Very well,’ said the Lord. ‘All that he has is in your power; only the man himself you must not touch.’ With that the Adversary left the Lord’s presence. (Job 1:6-12)

Hell was a quiet, lonely place. Dead. It was boring. Too dark to muster the little light for his reading, Chrollo was forced to concede and close his book. He shut the old dusty tome to the side and it settled itself in his darkness, a nebulous floating matter of a nightstand that held all of his materials.

With his book set to the side Chrollo finally stood up.

It felt like years since he last stepped off his throne and it probably was. Time didn't matter here. When people died after committing a sin they came here to suffer punishment for eternity. The stench of hell was omnipresent, the smell of decay and rot and blood. Blue fire licked at his ankles, but Chrollo was used to the pain. 

His greater being and fellow demons could withstand the torture of hell, their bodies grew in response to centuries of torment. But Chrollo could still remember when he first fell.

Back then, the pain was indescribable, he had never felt pain before. That day was his first time. He was still a creature of light and the stench of evil seared at his nostrils, burning his sight and making him tear up. The fall crippled him, forcing him prostrate over the coals, God's will bringing him to submission and unable to stand. He scrunched his eyes. The flames of hell poisoned his skin, blackening patches of his wings and dripping welts of his grace. He watched as his light fade away.

That moment he was scared for his future, of the moment all his light would go out and of the foreign heat he could feel spreading inside... The feeling frightened him. He didn't understand what it was. He remembered his screams and the screams of his friends in the dark, but there was no one to hear them. Cast from God's heart, they were totally alone.

Now the tortured cries of the fallen were like background noise to his ears and held little distraction to his reading. His comrades knew not to interrupt his interests and maintained the grounds of Hell in his place during his binges, only to alert him to anything important. Of course, nothing had happened in the two years he sat reading, the time was of such little significance to their lifespans that it was hardly of note anyway.

Still, his demons noticed his appearance.

“Danchou!”

_ Boss _, they called him. His demons must be currently enamored by modern gangster movies and liked to quote the actors. Chrollo didn't mind. He was called many names over the years and over time the names had blurred together. But one thing didn't change. He would always be their superior to them ever since the great war, and more close to their hearts than the Lord himself. Chrollo felt the same.

When they spread a message to his presence, Chrollo closed his eyes.

These were the same angels that fell with him from heaven after his fight with Michael. Chrollo loved them more than anything in the world. More than the Father himself. It was his only sin and failing he thought, the Lord must know of his blasphemy and understood that it was only natural to feel such love toward’s ones brethren. Why else would he make him feel this way? When the rest of his friends arrived, Chrollo smiled.

…

His demons were the only thing that helped the time pass faster, if such a thing was a concept to them.

Centuries of damnation dampened him. Being the vehicle of punishment and torture bored him. Chrollo didn't pay attention to his wards, he was more invested in other things. He thought of his fellow demons and how some of them still enjoyed torturing the fallen, waiting in anticipation to be allowed onto the surface to wreck havoc. But Chrollo was not like his peers, he didn't feel the same excitement anymore. He was tired of his station, tired of all the darkness. From his throne in hell, he wanted to go down and step off it. But there was no one to take his place.

So he waited.

He waited centuries, eons. Nothing changed. Because their lifespans were so vast it felt like he was living in the future, past and present all at once. He felt like he could already see his future. As one of God's angels he was a timeless being, for they never aged nor died, never ate nor drank, never slept nor bed. As His servants they had no need for such things. His fellow angels had little concept of time and Chrollo was a bit envious of his brethren. Chosen with the ability to be aware he couldn't help but count the years whereas his siblings were made perfect and couldn’t conceptualize the passage of time. They were obedient and content. Angels never questioned and never furrowed, gave reserved smiles and never frowned. They flitted joyously between their assigned tasks without a second thought. He knew he was not like them.

Chrollo was _different_.

He wasn’t special, he was _exceptional_. From all his siblings Chrollo knew he was the only one who thought like this. His other siblings that lived amongst the Lord’s Presence didn’t understand what he was thinking, couldn’t. They were unable to think for themselves, as per their make. When he was shot down from heaven initially he was lost from the act, as to what to do, what was his purpose. He thrashed in turmoil from the flames of hell for years, but it was nothing compared to the torture of being cast from God’s side. He tortured himself thinking for the reason for his existence. It was a relief, finally, after decades of burning to accept and realize that God _made him_ Fall. Chrollo was made to be His Adversary. Once Chrollo realized this he reasoned that as God’s opposite he must go forth and destroy in contrast to His create, he would perform the evil he was fated to. It was then that he and his demons went to the surface for the very first time, and met the Sons of Adam.

His demons were similarly different, just like him. They were more… colorful. Never did they put on a mask of reservation, when they enjoyed something they enjoyed it fully and vocally. Chrollo remembered their boisterous fun with the humans on the surface. He watched as his demons toyed with God’s creation, running across the earth and destroying amok like they’ve always done.

...

Only two millennia later does the Lord one day call up all his angels. 

Even from Hell Chrollo could hear the commotion. He could hear the buzzing and the flurry as his Presence’s message was carried out and His beings of grace shuffled their light to hear Him, to congregate near Him. Chrollo didn’t question God. Even from his perch on his throne he got up, he set aside his book. If God was calling all his angels, Chrollo reasoned that he should properly join them.

...

The sudden drop of silence predated his approach.

Angels didn’t gossip, angels didn’t whisper. They weren’t made with the luxury of thought to hide their emotions. Not that they had emotions anyway, they held no preconceptions on the subject at hand. His siblings were neither upset nor outraged at his appearance, neither joyous nor welcoming. They only watched him silently, following him with their eyes as Chrollo made his approach. Chrollo walked across the holy clouds that made up the picture of the heavens and if he were one of his lesser demons the brightness of their light could kill him. But because he was exceptional, he was still one of them. It was all perspective in Chrollo’s eyes. 

Of course the Lord himself could have ousted him again, could have made sure the lights of heaven seared his very footsteps. But God didn’t let him hurt. Chrollo felt that that was enough assurance, enough to take his previous seat by the Son’s side that he remembered before he fell. 

He was so convinced by his own theories that he didn’t see the Lord’s reverential face. 

The roar reverberated throughout the heavens enough to shake the very foundation of the sky itself; heaven breathed and _shuddered_. The sound alone should have been enough to subjugate him, to blow him away through all its raw power. But Chrollo was persistent, his pride determined to withstand its force. 

“**What are you doing here**.” The Lord’s voice echoed throughout heaven’s sphere. The gust hiding His Presence whipped and lashed when Chrollo was placed before Him.

Chrollo was awed and silent.

“**I have asked and will not ask again. Why are you here.” **the Lord said.

Chrollo faltered from the strength of his voice. The gusts whipped faster, blasting at his threadbare clothes. None of the other angels wore clothes like his, all black cut toga. He stood out from the start.

Where he was in complete love and awe for the strength of his sire Chrollo's silence had angered Him.

“I am here because you called for me, Yahweh,” Chrollo bowed.

Chrollo spoke quite demurely and unbecoming of his station, he willingly prostrated himself before the Lord. But where he thought this show of diligence would please his sire he was proven wrong. Instead of satisfying his God they angered Him, his submission infuriated Him.

The bellow that came from the invisible veil was devastating. 

The golden gates trembled and rung metal like whale song, growing high pitched like a choir of angels. Heaven was quaking. The whole of heaven came alive with a rumble, rising like a living beast. His Presence grew dark and ominous, the swirling sphere of light and gust that contained his greatness churning faster. Chrollo blinked.

“**I did not call for you.”**

Chrollo kept his head low.

“**I did not call for the likes of you.”** The Lord commanded but His Adversary only stood.

In the face of God’s wrath, Chrollo smiled. He felt like it was his due to explain.

“I could hear your voice in Sheol. I heard your command to come. I thought that it was only my duty to carry out your command and so I rushed here despite the painful brightness of your grace.” In saying this Chrollo bowed as if to make a point of his greatness, to which heaven roiled. 

Beneath his lowered head, Chrollo was expressly pleased. His hair and cloth hid the triumph on his face, and the excessive pleasure.

“I was convinced of your mercy towards my approach; even knowing I would come you have done nothing to stop me.”

Chrollo spoke this before the holy court in the presence of all His angels. The words were insolence incarnate, his tone dripping of arrogance and sin.

“As one of your angels I perform the role of adversary for you. I am only doing the evil that was fated of me; I am still yours. I felt that for this reason it would not be an act of blasphemy to come.”

“**You dare see yourself as my angel? As one who should stand beside me?**”

His silence and presence was telling.

“I have come with a request of you, my Lord.” Chrollo lifted his head.

The Adversary took a look around. There was a feeling of growing dread that thickened in the air, darkening the holy grounds. But Chrollo didn’t notice this. He was too busy memorizing all of the beautiful pillars of heaven, made up of gold and marble, pearl and precious ivory. He enjoyed the beauty of what he was seeing. The Lord’s winds were restless but the voice was silent. Chrollo’s smile grew.

“Of course, as it is your will you must know everything… you must know what I came here for.” his voice curled in rich humor. “I am here as your adversary and your equal.”

“**My equal.**”

Chrollo took a walk around the holy court. Free to indulge his desires he belayed his interest in the beautiful palace. His interest was clear on his face like day. It was shameless to display such open covetousness before God, to desire of God’s seat and house. But Chrollo didn't bother to hide his gaze. One didn't need to be the Almighty to know what he was thinking.

His dark eyes gleamed from the brightness of heaven, but gave no light from within. Blind to his own failings, the Adversary spoke.

“I understand that you need me. I understand my place as your opposite. But I wish to do different my Lord, I do not wish to be the outcast anymore. I want to return to holy light too.”

“**You have many desires, many wishes.**”

Chrollo brightened and lifted. “Yes.”

“**You want for much.**”

“I believe myself to be good.”

God was aflame.

“**You dare believe yourself to be good? You dare believe yourself to be holy?**” God asked the Adversary.

Chrollo Lucifer agreed.

The darkness that was building earlier rose to a fury, making the whole palace tremble. But then, quickly, - it fell. Heaven shook then stopped. Everything was silent. Then, God spoke in a small voice: “**Do you believe yourself to be more holy than my son, Kurapika?**” 

An image of a rich, lush forest revealed itself beneath the clouds. It was a vast and fruitful paradise on earth, a second Eden. In it, a young boy-turned-man laughed running; playing. His hair was golden and light. Chrollo watched. 

“**Look at him. He is my most perfect son. He wants for naught and gives to all. Do you believe yourself to be better than him?**”

Chrollo looked down and cocked his head. “He’s human,” he said with a dismissive blink.

“**You have the same free will as he does.**”

“I am better.”

“**Are you not just as he?**”

At the Lord’s question, Chrollo huffed a small laugh. He raised his head, devilish eyes strange and bright.

“You have given Kurapika many blessings. I can see... he is beautiful. You have given him family, security, plenty… while I rot in hell. I have been cast down into the fires of hell and yet I still wish to be by your side. He has no reason to want when you have given him all. I believe that if Kurapika lacked his blessings he would not be so loyal to you anymore. Not as I have despite what you’ve done to me.”

The Adversary’s words were cold of light. God observed him.

Chrollo rose to his full height and stared at His Presence, black bangs whipping across his face. His dark eyes were adamant.

“**My adversary making a request…** ” Heaven awakened and _shifted_. 

“**Very well. In that case go down and test him. If you can make Kurapika, my most loyal servant curse my name, he will take your place as adversary. You will be freed from your post.** ” The Lord offered him. Chrollo was elated, for the first time he had been _tasked_. 

**“But if he will not be swayed you and your demons will never be saved for the rest of eternity. I will cast you into the last hell and you will never touch the steps of heaven again.** ” The Adversary however was too far away to hear His words. He was lost to his own miscreations. Brimming with triumph and confidence, Chrollo went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copypasta from my profile
> 
> "author note
> 
> if a work of mine doesn't allow comments it's not because I don't want to hear what you think. I do, but I want to learn how to write without depending on external validation. Maybe then I'll update more. For any works restricting comments or in progress I will allow comments at the end once it's complete. If you have any questions or constructive criticisms you wish to make known you can email me (or comment on another story) as I have no intention of censoring criticism. Thank you for understanding."


	2. Chapter 2

His village was very peaceful.

Phenomena was not common in his village. That’s why when he saw the meteorite falling from the sky, Kurapika stood up. 

His abrupt motion startled his mother, to which Kurapika apologized but quickly returned his eyes to the falling object. His family was concerned when he refused to sit again.

“Kurapika?”

He blinked at the sound of his name.

“Are you alright?” His family asked him and Kurapika nodded mutely, thinking it was his imagination. He sat back down.

…

It was still falling.

No one else had noticed it yet. It felt like the meteorite had been falling for years. Though it was still high in the sky, Kurapika knew intellectually that the thing must be going at hundreds of miles per hour and had yet to make an impact.

It must be huge. He knew what meteorites were. At the rate it was going and the fact that he could see it growing larger in the distance meant that the impact was going to be devastating, according to his book. He couldn’t believe that such an object was hurtling through their sky, spelling their impending doom.

When he tried to explain it to his parents, they followed the direction of his eyes but for some reason they couldn’t see it. Kurapika grew frustrated. His parents had little knowledge of science and what a meteorite was and couldn’t feel the same way he felt, even though he worried about the blast from impact.

He hoped it was just a passing plane. 

Kurapika decided to follow the trajectory of the thing, as a big plume of smoke followed the object as it fell towards the earth. He thought it was one of those planes he’d been hearing about, a crashing one. Calculating where it would land, Kurapika slipped out of his village and into the thick forest that surrounded them. Well versed in his escape, he left to no one’s notice.

...

He was curious.

Despite the danger it presented Kurapika wanted to know what it was. He wanted to see it. It was his desire for knowledge that drew him out of the village, his need to satisfy the theories he'd been thinking.

When it finally made impact, the blast was deafening. The sound alone rung in his ears, high pitched and painful. The tinny banged about in his head. The closer he came the louder it got, like a beacon, or a warning. Kurapika hesitated. He had come here to investigate, thinking this would be another one of those things that he and Pairo would find as kids and then forget about as they grew older. Something he read in a book. But then he remembered the warnings that his parents would give him about leaving outside their village and encountering anything other. 

Outside their village, the world was very dangerous. The rest of the world was currently in a world war, to which his village was exempt due to the fact that they were hidden. Being caught outside the village would upturn that fact and expose them, pushing his people into picking a side. He couldn’t afford to let that happen. He needed to know what this was.

Once the birds squawked and fled in tandem, the forest fell silent. A gust of wind came out from the trees, tugging at his clothes and hair. The aftermath of the impact was like a _ breath _\- Kurapika blinked.

When he arrived at the crater site he couldn’t believe what he saw. 

It wasn’t a rock nor plane, it was an angel. 

He could see thick black wings struggle to lift itself, shaking and collapsing entirely back to ground. The wings were too heavy despite appearing uninjured, tails trailing in the dirt. Rich, inky feathers continued to blink and flutter out of existence. Kurapika watched with wide eyes from afar, fearful to bother this great being. Before he could make himself known, the wings he knew he had seen disappeared from his sight instantly. The angel’s knees collapsed; Kurapika moved on instinct. 

“Hold on,” he quickly said, rushing to meet the angel before he fell to the dirty ground. The being in question blinked and stared dimly, confused at him before looking at his hands. 

They turned their hands inside out, marveling at his own form like Kurapika had marveled at his wings. 

The angel cleared his throat and tried to stand. But he was weak on his legs, like a newborn fawn. He shook and he crumpled. Kurapika reached out to help. The angel grunted with his arm around his shoulder, the sound surprising him because he didn’t know angels could do that. He figured he was hurt by the fall if he lost his wings and forgave that anyway.

The man blinked at him holding him, helping him up.

Kurapika felt it was his duty to help him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked with hopeful eyes, burning to ask more.

Even if the wings disappeared in the smoke he knew what he saw. An angel walked among them and Kurapika knew it. 

Kurapika was very curious at the fact that the wings disappeared and it looked like the angel was curious too.

“Who are you?”

...

He introduced himself as Chrollo Lucilfer. Kurapika flinched at the similarity. 

As if reading what he was thinking, the angel smiled.

“Thank you for helping me.” 

His voice was dark and beautiful and Kurapika flushed at his own judgement. A welcome was in order but he couldn’t manage to speak.

“I’ve had an accident to say the least,” the angel said lightly and Kurapika stared at him. He never heard angels joke about themselves before. It didn’t make any sense. Chrollo tried to detract from the fall but Kurapika wasn’t having it. After seeing the loss of his wings and helping him, he felt as if he deserved to know the truth.

“This was no accident.” He insisted against the angel’s words.

The angel only sighed.

Kurapika knew he shouldn’t be asking any questions. He knew he shouldn’t be trying to understand the other. At the end of the day, the man was a  _ fallen _ angel. In his village it was better to leave and let be, and let curiosities die because there was no benefit to indulging them, only harm. He was wrong to have asked him his name. 

But by all accounts, Chrollo was a young black-haired male and human in all ways, after surviving falling rapidly from the sky. Kurapika knew what he saw. When he pressed the seeming man for more information, Chrollo refused to give it to him.

“Nothing I can say can convince you, huh?”

“I know you're an angel.”

Chrollo huffed in light humor.

“Okay,” he breathed airily. The man smiled softly at him. Kurapika’s heart beat twice at this being bestowing him his grace. 

As a fallen angel Chrollo was more than beautiful, he was ethereal. His features were dark and curled, his lashes thick and framing amused grey eyes. The light behind his gaze was sharp and intelligent. It must be for that reason alone that Kurapika could not tear his eyes away from his face, as the now man struggled to rise. Even fallen, he could sway his attention, pull people into his aura. Kurapika felt that even if he was a stranger he would still be welcome in his home.

“Yes, I was a seraph,” Chrollo said once he’d gotten a grip on himself. The man was looking at him. He gestured to his body, drawing his attention. “Clearly I have fallen, however.”

The simple way he spoke swelled feeling into his chest, so powerful Kurapika couldn’t help but draw closer. Kurapika took a step. “Why were you fallen?” he asked.

“I was made to be.” Chrollo said simply. 

The calmness behind his words took him by surprise.

Chrollo didn’t wait for him to recover. “I have come down to complete a task,” he started. His words were small and true, the set of his face absolute. There was a dark focus to him, dangerously quiet and serious. But Kurapika felt no fear. He was swept up in the novelty of his plight, placing his own emotions on him. He took the opportunity to sympathize with this being, and earnestly wished to hear him continue. 

“It’s a simple one so I am only physically hurt, no more. The only thing I’ve lost is my grace. I’m just as human as you,” he murmured, looking at him strangely. 

He could never be.

Chrollo seemed more unearthly to Kurapika’s eyes, more than could be contained in a human body. His stare was piercing silver, dismantling him piece by piece. Standing to his full height, he didn’t seem man at all. Kurapika blushed. He figured it was remnants of his grace that pulled his gaze, made him want to help the angel more, to hear him speak. He was so captivated by him, he wanted to know everything. 

He wanted to help him. 

“Why are you here then? Are you a messenger to give me news?” Kurapika questioned.

Chrollo closed his eyes.

“No, nothing like that. I was tasked to give a test,” he confessed.

Kurapika’s brow furrowed. “A test?”

“Yes. If I succeed I will be allowed back to heaven again,” the angel admitted. He looked up to the skies wistfully. Kurapika could see in his gaze that he truly loved the Lord and wished to return to his good graces. He could see the loss and want in that gaze, and felt something inside him twist in sympathy.

“You’re sincere.” he stated, though his voice colored surprise.

“Yes.”

The boy frowned thoughtfully.

“If you earnestly want to return to good, why has God not offered you a seat?” Chrollo cocked his head.

At his words, Kurapika was confused and somewhat… disturbed. He could tell that the man was being honest. He was already deeply moved by this angel’s plight, what he could not understand was why Chrollo was not welcome. There was no reason God should scorn someone who wished to enter his ranks. The kingdom of heaven was welcome to all who wanted to enter it. Righteous feeling swept through him, driving him to move forward, to make a decision. He couldn’t let such a being who wished to change not be given a chance.

Chrollo smiled at the resulting expression on his face. “Perhaps I must win back my seat if I want it.”

…

_ Win?  _

The concept of winning trickled steadily down his spine. There was no dearth of seats in heaven, it was open to all. Kurapika could not understand why God would make entry a competition when there was no limit in holy seat. Those who wished to enter, by virtue of wanting to be in the Lord’s grace must be good. Therefore, Chrollo must be good. There was no one to compete. 

“Some things shouldn’t be a test.” Kurapika frowned to himself. 

“As soon as the devil sings His praises he should be welcomed with open arms?” Chrollo’s voice curled in mirth, all but laughing at his naivety.

“No…” Kurapika glared at the angel pointedly. “But if the Lord knows all, then yes. He must see in your heart, he must know that you’re true.”

“I don’t doubt that he knows all,” Chrollo basked at the heavens, his face open and reverent. His hair tousled in the wind and his skin was glowing, brightening the silver of his eyes. When he was like this Kurapika thought he was most beautiful. “But it is the performance that matters. Even if He knows my future choices, I must play out my role in this story.”

“Even if you experience suffering?” Kurapika said, his eyes following the injuries on his form. He already felt so much for this man he couldn’t even begin to describe. Chrollo was human now, he must be in so much pain. He didn’t understand. 

Chrollo knew. “Especially if I experience suffering.”

Kurapika balked at that. “That’s ridiculous. If he knows your future choices what does it matter that you play it out in real time? Shouldn’t the sentiment be enough? You will pass the test in the end, no? There’s no reason for you to fall, it’s unnecessary. If he’s asked this a favor of you, then you are already forgiven,” he turned his cheek and his face cast in shadow. His tone was haughty.

Chrollo chuckled low.

“Most people would say those are very dangerous words, Kurapika.” his voice laid heavy with meaning. Yet his eyes were molten, avidly watching one part of his face. It unsettled Kurapika but not in a bad way, it made him shift and itch as if he didn’t know where to put himself. 

“The Lord knows in my heart that what I’m speaking is earnest.” Kurapika lifted his chin in defiance. He stared without backing down. His back straightened stiffly. His faith was absolute.

Chrollo enjoyed his response.

“Well if you must know…” Chrollo started, his voice warm and lilting. “I believe that in order to experience the Lord you must endure pain. You must struggle and suffer difficulty. It is only when you are at your lowest that you can truly feel God in your heart,” Chrollo spoke and something in his look was dark and piercing, like the night cold. 

It rippled a shiver from his hands, for some reason that look drove that reaction from him.

Uncomfortable, Kurapika cleared his throat. “I disagree,” he started even though Chrollo’s dark eyes were watching him, Chrollo’s words were brushing against his subconscious like waves, lapping insistently before receding. He knew the angel must be speaking from experience. He hesitated with what would make him think that way. Kurapika believed that he was wrong, that the Lord could not be so cruel, so cruel as to make one of his followers suffer in order to prove themselves. Even in the old stories, Abraham was relieved of killing his son, in the end he didn’t have to do it. Because the Lord knew he would make the right choice. 

“You know I am not grievously injured,” he could hear the smile in Chrollo’s voice. “This way I am like you. It’s only fair, no?”

Kurapika’s brow furrowed, hard and concentrating deeply. 

The angel let out an amused huff at his focus.

“I’m not an angel you know, I’ve fallen. I’m tainted. You should be wary of me,” Chrollo said. The boy raised his head to protest. But before he could speak his breath knotted in his throat.

Chrollo’s eyes were shining to something he couldn’t name, his gaze burning and cool against him at the same time. For the first time he felt a curious fear... His words were dangerous, warning Kurapika but Kurapika chose not to listen. Those same words invited him in, tugging him gently by his cuffs. He drew closer. He had the will to resist, therefore he must demonstrate his will and seek out his temptation. Like before, Kurapika could tell Chrollo was speaking the truth, but instead of driving him away it only brought him closer. 

Kurapika insisted. “But you wish to return to good.”

“There’s a reason I was fallen.”

“Even if you’re fallen you have righteous intent.”

“Righteous intent is another word for arrogance, no?” Chrollo smirked. “To say that I am righteous is not the picture of humility, now is it.”

Kurapika glared at him sternly. “If you were good once, you could be good again.”

Chrollo’s lips twitched.

The man seemed to bite back the growing curl of his lips. “You’d already forgive me of my transgressions? You don’t even know what I’ve done.”

“Then tell me Chrollo, what have you done?”

“Only what I was fated to do.”

…

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

He was so determined to hear his answer only to watch the man shake his head no. Kurapika was frustrated, visibly affronted. 

Before he could protest, Chrollo raised his hand.

Warm grey eyes filled him with a kind of yearning. “I appreciate the thought, Kurapika, really I do. But I’ve always done what I’ve been fated to do. There is nothing for it. I’ll have to complete my task in order to return to my siblings. I am not upset, it is only to be expected that I put myself to the test; I had expected much of the same when I agreed to the conditions.”

Conditions?

Kurapika wondered what those were. 

What kind of conditions could there be on somebody that wanted to be good?

Chrollo seemed to read the turmoil on his face.

“Thank you,” he smiled softly.

Kurapika frowned harder. “So if you succeed you’ll regain your grace. Then tell me, what’s the test?” he dared to ask.

“Test?” The tone the angel used was deeply amused. It was rich and mirthful and wolfish in a way that made Kurapika redden in his cheeks despite himself. Chrollo’s eyes crinkled. “I don’t think I’m the only one being tested,” he said looking at him. 

Kurapika blinked in surprise. 

“You’re not? If not you, then who?”

…

“As I said, before I fell I was tasked to test someone else. That task still holds true, I can feel it. I assumed that’s why I came down to fulfill that; at least, that’s what I thought,” Chrollo mused aloud. 

His words gave him pause. They were thoughtful and pensive in a way that showcased the angel’s intelligence, the way Chrollo planned and looked at things from every angle. This was the man’s true nature and Kurapika took the time to observe him. Chrollo was lost in thought, fingers to his lips and his eyes far away. The picture he made struck him, not because of his ethereality but more how Chrollo wasn’t much of an angel after all. Angels don’t think for themselves; angels don’t question. Chrollo was curious and inquisitive, like a bright child in school. These traits were not the mark of a race made to obey the Lord - he was learning, self-searching, coming to his own conclusions. 

“Becoming human, however, gives me doubt. Now I don’t know anymore.” Chrollo looked up at the heavens.

His face was far away, expression unreadable. “I may be part of a greater test than I realize, so I can’t tell you the truth. All I know is to follow my instruction. Whether I am the tester or the one being tested I will go down and perform my role in this story. My future is fated after all,” he said simply.

“You need to stop saying that.”

Chrollo glanced back at him.

“You know I disagree. I don’t think it’s fated at all. It’s in your hands, isn’t it?” Kurapika cocked his head and stared boldly, daring him to argue.

“I'm sure so long as you do good acts for the Lord he will soon accept you into his ranks,” Kurapika said leaving no room for contest and eyeing him into submission. 

Chrollo grew a curl in his lips, slow and widely. 

“Is that so?” the delight on his face was obscene, enough to make Kurapika blush bright red. Chrollo seemed to notice the effect he had on him; he didn’t let him back down from the look in his eyes. “In that case, I can tell you that I’m one step close,” the angel smiled brightly.

In his chest Kurapika felt so happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I should've said this in the first chapter but I don't mean to offend anyone by this story. This has nothing to say on opinions on religion, just a fanfic that explores different interpretations. Please feel free to criticize (goes for any of my stories).


End file.
